The Hard Part of Letting Go
by BlackDragon71
Summary: Chpt 8 has been changed! A new Chpt!! Chihiro dreams of her past and goes back. Haku keeps his promise, then quickly dissapears. Freedom has been seldom given
1. Dreaming of the Past

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in the movie "Spirited Away". 

_Italic _words mean it is in their mind.

The Fan Fiction story begins:

A dark-brown haired girl laid in bed as perspiration broke on her forehead. Her arms started to reach to grasp for something. She starts to uncomfortable moan as she dreams. Broken words and sentences were hardly audible. Then she starts to kick her legs from under the bed sheets.

"Uh…" Chihiro rolls over on her side and holds her stomach. A single tear rolls silently down Chichiro's cheek. Another pain shoots up the middle of her stomach. "Uh." She throws off the navy blue fleece blanket from her body and sits up. She holds her head in her hands and cries as she grabs her stomach to try to subdue the pain. 

_'Why is there always a pain when I dream that dream.'_

Chihiro slowly slides off the bed and walks with her hand on her stomach into the bathroom. She grudgingly flips on the light. Her eyes are blinded by the light and start to sting. She rubs one eye and searches around the sink. 

"Ow! Where is that…"? Chihiro hand hits something. "What the…?" Chihiro opens her eyes and looks at the bottle next to her hand. "Where did this come from?" She held up the glass bottle. It was a light crystal blue and full of a royal purple thread. On the top she saw the name "Sen." engraved on the glass top. "Where…"? Chihiro right eye catch something moving out of the corner. Chihiro quickly looks right. "I swear… if Yoko is playing games with me…" 

Chihiro quickly glances up to look at the mirror. A hazy figure of a silver dragon , that seemed to be levitating in the air. Its teal green hair flowed in the passing wind. In a flash the light s busted into tiny glass pieces, as a burst of wind shattered the mirror. Chihiro falls back because of the strength of the wind. She sat in the darkness, alone, afraid and shaking. The glass bottle rolled out of her hand. The sound of rolling crystal rang through out the bathroom. The clank of the glass awoke Chihiro from her trance. She shakes her head and looks at the bottle lying next to the toilet. 

Silence.

The silence's cold fingers shivers shoot up Chihiro' spine. Chihiro jumps a rapped knock at the door. 

"Chihiro? Chihiro! Are you okay? What happened? Chihiro answer me."

"Yeah! Yeah I'm okay…I guess…"

"What? Chihiro?!"

"I'm coming." Chihiro grumbles as she gets up to answer the door. The knocking at the door starts to begin again. "HEY! Chihiro! OPEN this door!" Chihiro puts the door open. A girl wrapped in a dark purple blanket greets her. As Chihiro looks at Yoko, most of her fake blonde hair is plastered to the side of her pale face. 

"Rough night?" Chihiro tries to stifle her laugh. "Yeah! Well no thanks to your little charade in here." "What charade?" "If you're going to lie to me at least invite me in. After all you did wake me." "Yeah, sure I guess you can come in." Chihiro pushes the door open and waits for her to walk in the room. Yoko takes one step in and pulls herself back. "What's wrong now?" "It's cold in here! I'm going back to bed. Clean up your 

mess and try to get some sleep. I've noticed you haven't been getting enough sleep. So just go back to bed." "Yeah I guess you're right."

Yoko clunks down the hall and walks into her room. Chihiro burst out in laughter and shakes her head. Then closes her door. She walk over to the bathroom and gazes in the door.

_'I really don't want to clean this up. Uh…I'm so tired.'_

Chihiro flips the switch to off, she turn back to her bed. She stops abruptly in her tracks. Lying on the table was the crystal blue bottle filled with the familiar purple thread. "How … wasn't…where?" Chihiro scrunches her eyebrows together and shakes her head. "I really need to get some sleep. I probably just put it there before I opened the door…" Chihiro shrugs and flops on her bed letting her arm rest on her head.. 

_'Hm? My stomach ache is gone.'_

She feels her head heating up to the touch of her cold arm. Goosebumps run up her arm and leg.

_'So, cold.'_

Chihiro struggles to pull the covers out from under her, She worms around lifting up her back and her legs. Finally she pulls the blankets on top of her. She begins to close her eyes. A flash of green eyes appears as she completely closes her eyes. She rapidly she opens her eyes. She sits up and places her head in her hands. Her clod hands start to get heated up by her head. Unwillingly she lies back down on her back. The heat transfers through the rest of her body and she is consumed in sweat. Her eyes close at their own command and she is wisped of into sleep. 


	2. The Fever of Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in "Spirited Away", except those of whom I have created.

The afternoon sun blazed into Chihiro's room. Chihiro's tired eyes open to the irritating light. She had slept half the daylight away. Chihiro struggles to lift her self, after a while the fever ends up the victor. The fever had totally consumed her body and left her helpless. Her eyelids were laced with sleep and fever. 

Chihiro tries to look around the room. Her eyes fell on the bathroom. There was no sign of any shattered remain of the light bulbs. Chihiro remembers the bottle of purple thread. She faintly gazes at the bottle. Chihiro weak trembling hand finds the strength to reach for the bottle. She grasps the bottle her hand losses her power and it slides out of her hand and falls to the floor. Chihiro closes her eyes ready for the bottle to brake. 

Nothing.

Chihiro becomes dizzy and feels as if she is going to throw up. She can feel a sour feeling growing behind her jaws. With each swallow she feels it grow. Her throat began to feel as if it was pushing up something from with in her stomach. Chihiro swallows hard to try to push it back down. Chihiro's fever flares up and she starts to releases the erupting fluid. 

_'NO! Please…Lin… …HAKU!'_

An ice-cold hand was placed on her forehead. Chihiro's fever dissipates and the throat seemed to come loose. Chihiro hardly opens her eyes when she sees the crystal blue bottle unbroken. A strong white hand held the bottle out to her. Chihiro lifts her eyes to see who was holding the container of thread. Her eyes beheld…


	3. The Promise of the Past

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Spirited Away characters they belong to Hayao Miyazaki. Except those of whom I create! (Which really are not Spirited Away characters!)

Last time in the 2nd Chapter of "The Hard Part of Letting Go":

(An ice-cold hand was placed on her forehead. Chihiro's fever dissipates and the throat seemed to come loose. Chihiro hardly opens her eyes when she sees the crystal blue bottle unbroken. A strong white hand held the bottle out to her. Chihiro lifts her eyes to see who was holding the container of thread. Her eyes beheld…)

Her eyes beheld a pair of emerald green eyes, which stood out against long raven black hair. Chihiro's eyes could not grasp the personage in front of them. The cold hand had caused the fever to flee from her body, but it went unnoticed be Chihiro. Her dry lips mouthed a single word.

'Haku.'

Chihiro felt a surge of wind hit against her and a flood of memories seeped into her mind. Vivid pictures, filled with familiar faces and smells. A hotheaded dark brown haired woman barked at a human sized frog looking thing that slouched over as he listed to her. Next to her side appeared a 10-year-old version of Chihiro. 

_'Lin.'_

Lin placed her hand on Chihiro's head and messed it into her hair. Chihiro smiled as she looked up to Lin and pushed away her hand. The vision blurred and the next one flashed with in it a huge headed woman standing a half a foot above the 10-year-old Chihiro glaring at her. The woman was ordained in royal blue and wore many gold and gemmed rings on her fingers. She had a massive wart on the tip of her nose, which looked like a beak of a bird.

_'Ubaba.'_

The vision hazed and in flew another. Chihiro was standing on a red bridge. She leaned over the side of the bridge looking down on the passing train. Chihiro senses another presence. She looks over to see and views boy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes. 

_'Haku.'_

The vision changes once again and Chihiro and Haku are standing together at the edge of stone stairs and holding hands. 

"I'll come visit you I promise…"

The vision stops and Chihiro looks once again in to the emerald eyes. They seemed blank and lifeless. Filled with no emotion. No feelings. He removed his hand from Chihiro's head. He opens her hand and places the bottle of purple thread in her hands. Chihiro never removes her eyes from him. The cold wind from the window causes 

Chihiro to shudder.

"I kept my promise."

Chihiro lifts her self up and throws her legs over the bed. She stands feeling a little dizzy. She clutches the bottle in her hand and looks at Haku. Haku looks back at her in his usual unfeeling stare. Chihiro opens her mouth. Haku continues his message.

"I kept the promise that I made all those years ago. Even though…even though you did not keep yours."

Chihiro closes her mouth waiting for Haku to continue. Then she lets her eyes fall to the floor.

"Sen—Chihiro, Lin and the others say hello. Granny wanted me to bring this to you, but when I discovered you made yourself remember nothing I had to give it to you in the only form you ever thought to remember me by. I am sorry if I scared you last night. I cleaned up the mess I had left. Lin will be happy to hear you remembered her here in the human world. I have kept my promise. Good bye Se—Chihiro."

Chihiro lifts her eyes to the last remark of Haku. She looks back down to the bottle in her hand. Then she has a waking dream. Ubaba no a woman looking like Ubaba places a Royal purple rubber band in Chihiro's hand. The Royal purple rubber band sparkled when her hand moved. She awoke from her waking dream with her heat beating wildly. She looked up and Haku was still standing there. Her heartbeat slowed. She turns to her nightstand places the bottle on the table and opens the drawer. Within it was a deep purple box. Chihiro picks it up and opens it. Light purple tissue paper was carefully wrapped around a circular object. She places the box on the table she pushes the drawer close and carefully unwraps the tissue paper. With in the mounds of tissue paper was the royal purple rubber band. It still looked as it did 7 years ago. 

"I had to forget you and all the others. It was the only way I could ever go on. But I always keep you all with me. You have to understand I remembered you and the others by what you all taught me. Isn't that enough? I had to live my life. You wanted me to be happy right? Well now I am happy. I was so unhappy because I could not go back and see you and the others. My parents had always wondered what happened that day. Do you think they would have believed me? No, they didn't they thought something was wrong with me. So I had to forget you. I had no choice. But I always kept a part of you with me."

Chihiro turns around and holds out her hand. She closes her yes and waits for Haku's hand to cover her own. She opens her eyes. Haku looks into her eyes. 

"You have changed and you have forgotten most of the things we have taught you. I will not accept the gift. It was to protect you in this world." 

Chihiro turns from Haku. Her hand reaches for the bottle.

'Then this is good-bye. Good-bye Sen …" 

She picks up the bottle.

"Then I cannot except this gift."

A gust of wind blows around the room and Chihiro watches the curtains dance for a while. Chihiro turns around and hold out the bottle to Haku. She looks up and Haku is gone. Her hand squeezes the bottle. 

Beloved Reviewers…Reviewer:

shazaoblossom: Hey thanks for the review! I was waiting for someone to read this before I wrote on. I am glad you enjoyed it. I am just waiting for others to read too. But as long as I have one fan then I will continue for the one! Well I hope you review soon so I can put up the other one.


	4. The Bottle of Decision

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Spirited Away characters they belong to Hayao Miyazaki. Except those of whom I create! (Which really are not Spirited Away characters!)

Previously on "The Hard Part of Letting Go":

(A gust of wind blows around the room and Chihiro watches the curtains dance for a while. Chihiro turns around and hold out the bottle to Haku. She looks up and Haku is gone. Her hand squeezes the bottle.)

Her hand squeezes the bottle. The glass brakes in her hand. Blood drips from her hand and on to the bottle. It drops on the floor. Chihiro drops her head and stares at her blood. She lets the fragments of the bottle fall to the floor. As the remains of the bottle clink on the ground Chihiro lowers her self to the floor. The blood drips from her hand and runs down her leg. Chihiro watches as is slides down passed her knee. The sunlight started to turn to darkness. A cold wind blows in to the room. Chihiro's blood leans away from its original direction to another path. Chihiro's legs are hit with goose bumps. Chihiro gets up and closes the window. Then she walks to the bathroom, she flicks on the light. The glass had been cleaned up and the light bulbs had been replaced. 

_'Haku.'_

Chihiro grabs the towel and turns on the faucet and sticks the towel under the cold water. Then pulls up her leg in the toilet. Then wipes the blood from her leg. Then she throws the towel into the bathtub. The faucet was still running. She turns around and began to shove her hand into the water. As Chihiro examines her hand she sees the purple thread still on her hand. Chihiro pulls back her hand and began to pull the thread from her hand. The thread only got tighter. Chihiro pulls harder but the thread being provoked got tighter. Chihiro starts to pull but soon her fingers got stuck because the thread got tighter. The blood started to spill out more and more. She started to lose feeling in her hands. Chihiro started to feel her self being lost into unconsciousness. The purples thread brakes allowing the blood to flow back into her hand. Chihiro pulled her self out of unconsciousness. She is conscious enough to see the thread slither into her cut. Then the thread turns into a fluid and starts to help close up the wound. The fluid stings the fresh scar and it bubbles. As it bubbles she feels her skin start to pull from both sides of the cut. Chihiro screams as the skin expands to heal its self. The scar started to sew its self up and it began to itch. Chihiro was bewildered by what was going on in and on her hand. The pain and itching stopped. Chihiro opened her eyes. The thread lay braided in her hand. Chihiro started to decide for once in a long time whether or not to go back. 

"I'm guessing you are feeling better."

Chihiro turns around and sees Yoko standing in their familiar uniform. 

"I told the professors that you were sick. I brought your homework. I also thought that you would be hungry so I bought something on my way home. It is on the table in the kitchen."

Yoko turns to walk out of the room. Then stops at the door.

"Oh yeah, your mom called. I told her you were sick and she said that she was coming to pick you up to take you home. I heard that you haven't been home in 3 years. Don't worry I will be okay without you. So go get something to eat."

Yoko walked out of the room. Chihiro looked out the window. Dark clouds had gathered then rain slowly starts to fall and drip on the window. Chihiro turns around and walks toward the kitchen. She sees a box on the table and a plate full of rice and orange chicken near by the box. She sits down and picks up her chopsticks. She grabs a piece of Orange chicken and looks at it then puts it up to her mouth. Chihiro stops and takes a deep breath.

"I'm going back."

Chihiro smiles as she takes a bit out of the orange chicken. Then she positively shakes her head. 

Beloved Reviewers…Reviewer:

shazaoblossom: Hello again! It only felt right to write to you! I am glad for the support that I get from a beloved fan! I hope you enjoy this and the others to come!!! You are just going to have to read to find out what is going to happen. I do not like to spoil the ends of things. Well I hope you enjoy it! And I kind of forgot some of the characters' names so can you review some to me? It would be really helpful! Thanks! They fast you review the faster my fingers write and my mind works!

Beloved Readers:

I want more reviews! Tell me if you like my fanfic! PLEASE! Well thank you to those who do read my story and review!


	5. The Replacement?

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own any of the Spirited Away characters they belong to Hayao Miyazaki. Except those of whom I create! (Which really are not Spirited Away characters!)

Previously on "The Hard Part of Letting Go":

("I'm going back."

Chihiro smiles as she takes a bit out of the orange chicken. Then she positively shakes her head.)

**********************************

Chihiro and her parents are walking side by side, Her mother on her left and her father lagging behind. They walk together down the stairs and out the grayish-blue apartment complex. Chihiro's father is pulling her suite case while wondering. _'What does she have in here?'_ All the while it has be silent since Chihiro handed her suite case to her father to the sidewalk that leads to the road. Finally her mother takes a deep breath and breaks the irritable silence.

"Chihiro honey, I am glad that you have decided to come back."

"Yeah, your mother and I were starting to get a little worried when letters stop coming."

"Well, I am at college now and I my really busy. Sorry I just didn't want to waste the money you spent on getting me here. So I worked hard."

"We know honey. You did have an amazing report card. We are so proud of you. But we really wished you had written us at least once a month."

"Your mother's right Chihiro. But my little girl is growing up so fast next thing is she is going to get married and bring me a lot of grandchildren."

Chihiro's father, a bear of a man grabs Chihiro and messes with her hair. Chihiro pushes his hands away.

"DAD! Please can we just step off the marriage factor for once. I don't wanna--"

"Chihiro."

Her mother wraps her arm around Chihiro and places the other on Chihiro's arm. This meant Mom was getting serious. Now the lecture of "Love" begins.

"Honey."

Chihiro always hates the way her mom calls her Honey when she gets serious about anything. Chihiro exhales sharply while she rolls her eyes and tilts her head to her left side. Chihiro gazed blankly at the dying grass the cold gray concrete sidewalk, waiting for her mother to continue.

"Hunnie-bun…"

Chihiro shakes her head hoping her mother would stop. Chihiro knowing better let her continue until she can find the right time to pull out a disagreement.

"Have you been dating anyone?"

"MOM!"

Chihiro pushes she self away from her mother and folds her arms in dismay and shakes her head. Her mother sops and throws up her hands. 

"Well you haven't written us since who knows when and we haven't had our "girl talk" in years! Is it so wrong to want to know what my girl has been doing? Is it so wrong to be a …mother?"

Chihiro lets her head fall and once again she finds her self staring at the boring cold gray concrete. Chihiro remembers the other moments when her mom would get that braking whiny voice to show how hurt she is.

_'Is she cries I'll kill my self. Just tell her what she wants to hear.'_

Chihiro lets out a breath and takes one in. Then Takes a breath in and readies her self to become her…"MOTHER". Chihiro pushes a smile and turns around straightening herself up. A glint appears in her eyes. Chihiro's mother had retreated to her husband's arms. Quickly after noticing the change in Chihiro her mother pushes away her husband and looks expectantly at Chihiro. 

"Well, there was this boy…"

"Chihiro!"

Chihiro's eyes widen and her smile dropped at the deep masculine voice calling her name. She turns to see a tall fit young man a year or two older than her with deep blue eyes and black hair. To her he somewhat resembled the someone she had forgotten all those years ago. Haku. She had always felt a bond with this boy ever since she saw him for the first time. Now she knew why. There always seemed to be something different calling her to him. A real smiles broke out of her fake iced smile. Her eyes seemed to shine and she felt nervous. She could not keep still so she played with the ring on her finger. He had jogged all the way towards her and when he finally reached his destination he stopped to catch his breath. All they while he never took his eyes off her. Soon he caught his breath and was able to talk. Chihiro's mother and father were in shock. They just stood there looking at their daughter and this boy.

"Sorry. I ran all the way here after I called. I heard you were leaving for brake. I thought that I wasn't going to make it. I guess I did."

He smiled and this made Chihiro even more nervous that before so she started to play with her fingers. He continued.

"I uh…wanted to say good bye. I'm leaving too. But anyways, I just wanted to give you this."

He hands her a small purple box. It looked just like the one that held her hair tie. He grabs her hand and places it in her hand.

"Open it."

Chihiro smiles and takes off the top of the box. Something lay wrapped in a darker purple tissue paper. Chihiro looks up at him then back to the tissue paper. She removes the layer of dark purple tissue paper. Underneath it lay sparkling purple bracelets and a pair of matching earrings.

"I thought they matched that hair tie of yours that you use to wear all the time. You always told me you had nothing to match it and that is why you stopped wearing it. So I decided to find you something. Sorry it took so long. I missed your birthday. But I didn't miss Christmas."

He smiles as he looks tenderly at Chihiro. Chihiro smiles and starts to put on the bracelets. Then the earrings. She looks at the bracelets in the dim light. They seemed to stand out from everything. She smiles at him and throws her arms around him. He in returns holds her. Chihiro's father clears his throat. Chihiro remembers where they are and pulls away from the boy. She can't stop smiling.

"I'm Chihiro father. This his her mother."

Chihiro's father extends his hand for a handshake. The boy smiles and takes his hand and shakes.

"It is wonderful to met you. I am Kite. I go to school with Chihiro."

"Nice firm handshake you have there, son."

"Thank you, sir."

"Chihiro!"

Chihiro's mother takes on a sharp tone. Chihiro looks at her. Her mother points at the bracelets then to Kite.

"Oh! Thank you Kite."

Chihiro humbly bows to him. He smiles as she straightens up. A hair is blown in front of Chihiro's face. He tenderly removes it from her face. Chihiro looks up at him and smiles.

"So son where are you going for winter break."

"I'm going home to see my family."

He stares lovingly at Chihiro.

"Oh really? Where do your parents live?"

"They live in a little town called Osingaw. Ma'm"

"Really now? Tha--"

"That is where we live."

Chihiro says as she gazes into Kite's eyes. He smiles at Chihiro's reply.

"Then I guess I won't miss you too much."

Chihiro smiles bigger and turns away from his gaze. Chihiro's mom nudges her husband in the stomach.

"So, uh, how are you getting home?"

Chihiro's mother cuts in.

"Because we can give you a ride if you need one."

"Actually I'm flying to Tokyo to do some business. Then I'm flying home from there. Thanks anyway."

As he says this Kite breaks his gaze from Chihiro. Chihiro starts to wonder what is wrong. She pushes the thought aside then looks at her parents. Chihiro's mother smiles at Kite then places an arm around Chihiro.

"Well You can come and visit Chihiro anytime you want during the break. We'll let Chihiro give you are address."

Chihiro's mother and father walk over to their car. Her mother whispers something in Chihiro's father's ear. He opens the trunk quietly then puts in Chihiro's luggage. Then walks calmly over to the car door. Chihiro and Kite watch Chihiro's parents. Chihiro laughs. Kite looks questionably at Chihiro.

"You know we were talking about you before you came. Yeah but anyway, do you have a pen?"

"You were. What did you tell them?"

Kite reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pen. Then he digs around in his back pocket for a little while. Then he pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Chihiro,

"I really didn't say anything. You yelled my name before I could."

"So you really weren't talking about me, then."

I guess you could say that."

"I guess I have perfect timing then."

Chihiro finishes writing and hands back the pen to Kite she holds out the piece of paper to him when he reaches for it she pulls it away. Kite falls for it every time. Finally after a while Chihiro really hands it to him. At firs Kite is a little hesitant thinking she is just going to pull it away again. Chihiro reassures him as she places it in to his hand. She turn around to get in to the car as Kite reads what she wrote. Chihiro looks back at him as she opens the car door. Kite seems a little taken back.

"What is it? Can you read it?"

"Yeah I can read it. It is just that…"

"It is just what?"

"That is across the street from where I live."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How did I not see you all those years ago?"

Kite shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess it is because we just moved there a couple of years ago."

"Maybe that explains it. Well, I better go before the traffic gets bad."

"Yeah. Well have a good trip and I guess I'll be seeing ya."

Kite winks at Chihiro. Chihiro blushes and gets into the car. She waves to Kite from the window. He smiles and waves back as Chihiro and her parents drive off.

Beloved Reviewers…Reviewer:

shazaoblossom: I have not heard from you for a while! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Migihayami Kohaku: Hello! It was wonderful to know someone else cares! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think that mostly everyone is a **BIG** Haku fan! He one of the greatest characters ever invented. I will continue until I'm done! I hope you enjoyed it.

Beloved Readers:

That was a long chapter! WHOO! I'm glad that is over on to the next one! I hope you all liked or at least somewhat enjoyed it! Sorry I do not really know the last names of Chihiro's family! If one of you does PLEASE tell me! Then it won't be sooooo confusing! Well I hope you enjoy this whole story so far! I hope to get some more Reviews and people who like my stuff! Thanks to all who read and review! You are the **BEST**! Thanks and see ya next time on….The Hard Part of Letting Go! By BlackDragon7. Thanks again and goodnight! Unless I get more reviews today! ^_~


	6. A Familiar Scene

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own any of the Spirited Away characters they belong to Hayao Miyazaki. Except those of whom I create! (Which really are not Spirited Away characters!)

Previously on "The Hard Part of Letting Go":

("Yeah. Well have a good trip and I guess I'll be seeing ya."

Kite winks at Chihiro. Chihiro blushes and gets into the car. She waves to Kite from the window. He smiles and waves back as Chihiro and her parents drive off.)

Chihiro gazes blankly out the window. Familiar trees and road signs cross the window. Her mind had wondered off to the thought of Kite. She took no notice that they were almost home.

"Chihiro, honey look there is your old school."

"Hm?"

Chihiro broke her trance and looks at the old brick building that seemed to look rusted and aged with wear. Children were zipped up in heavy winter coats and their colored hats and scarves were a blur as her car sped past her aging school. She turns back to see a small girl running toward her mother. They held hands and laughed. Chihiro remembers the way it used to be after it happened. Her and her mother were so close. They would even take detours on the way home from school just to talk. She smiles as she remembers how she used to write stories about Lin, Yubaba, Granny/Zeniba, Bou, No-Face, and Haku and what had happened in the place beyond the tunnel. 

_'That is what the other children used to call it. "The land beyond the tunnel".'_

Chihiro drops her eyes as she remembers the day that her family and her came to their new home. Her flowers. The card. The open window. Her new blue house. The little shrines to spirits. The interesting little statute hiding in the hedges and trees. Mother and Father fighting. Dad got lost. The abrupt stop. The same weird statute in front of the car. The tunnel. Hunger.

"Honey, are you lost again? How could you do this now? Chihiro is tired! She probably just wants to get home and go to bed. I can't believe this!"

Chihiro rouses from her memories. She looks around and looks out the window. Growing moss and trees and falling leaves hid the mesmerizing little statute. The car seemed to gaining speed. Chihiro heart starts to beat faster. 

"HONEY! Slow down! You're going too fast!"

The conversation seemed all too familiar. Chihiro's excitement caused her lean forward in her seat.

"Chihiro sit down. Put on your seat belt. Please honey."

In front of the car was a green gray figure. With every second the green gray figure go closer and closer. Mr. Ogino stomped his foot on the brake. The car started to skit to a stop. The whole car was screaming at the statute getting closer. It was the same tunnel. The car made a screeching halt. As the car stopped and everything was thrown forward, then pushed back.

"Everyone all right? Chihiro? Chihiro?"

Beloved Reviewers:

shazaoblossom: I am glad that you reviewed and liked it sooo far! Well I have something in store but you are going to have to read and wait to see what happens.

Migihayami Kohaku: Hello! I hope you like it sooooo far! I hope you will like what I am going to do with Haku and Chihiro?

Beloved Readers:

Sorry that this chapter was sooooooo short! Well I hope you like it and review please!

-BlackDragon7


	7. The Old Chihiro

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own any of the Spirited Away characters they belong to Hayao Miyazaki. Except those of whom I create! (Which really are not Spirited Away characters!)

Previously on "The Hard Part of Letting Go":

(In front of the car was a green gray figure. With every second the green gray figure go closer and closer. Mr. Ogino stomped his foot on the brake. The car started to skit to a stop. The whole car was screaming at the statute getting closer. It was the same tunnel. The car made a screeching halt. As the car stopped and everything was thrown forward, then pushed back.

"Everyone all right? Chihiro? Chihiro?")

"Chihiro! Wake up honey we're home!"

"Huh? What…?"

Chihiro had fallen asleep on the winding road to her house. She found her head pressed against the window. The light blurred her vision then it quickly corrected its self. Chihiro lifts her head to see that they were parked outside their garage. Her mother was turned around and had stoked her head to wake her up. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…my neck just hurts."

Chihiro sleepily rubs her neck then drowsily rolls it round to stretch it. Her mother turns around as Chihiro places her hand on the handle of the car. She closes her eyes and shakes her head in her hand.

"It was just a dream…"

"What honey?"

"Oh! Nothing."

"You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

Chihiro flashes a weak smile that convinces her parents her was just tired and not depressed by her dream.

_'It seemed so real.'_

Chihiro slowly gets out of the car and stretches. Then she starts to whistle a tune. Her mother looks back and smiles. Then she joins in with Chihiro then Mr. Ogino joins with them and they all start to laugh at the ending note.

"I was beginning to think you forgot everything."

"How could I forget our favorite song? I would hum it when thing went wrong and I thought of you and dad, then I felt better."

Chihiro smiles as she runs to her dad and give him a bear hug. Mr. Ogino smiles and grabs Mrs. Ogino and they hug for a few seconds. Chihiro and her parents start to walk toward their door as Mr. Ogino drags Chihiro's suitcase behind them. 

"I am really glad I came home. I have really missed you mom and dad."

"We're glad you came back too."

'We have had so many good memories in this house. Right?"

Chihiro grins big as she looks at her dad. Mr. Ogino grins back at Chihiro then he looks at his wife as her walks ahead of them into the door. Chihiro runs and places an arm around her mother. 

"Hey, mom. Do you remember when I convinced dad to buy he that snake."?" Yes I do."

Chihiro grin gets bigger to her mother's reply.

"What if I told you that we really didn't release it out in the forest?"

"Chihiro if you are trying to scar me with that old snake story it won't work."

"But mom, what if Dad and I just told you we 'released' it. What if I told you I lost it and dad never found it?"

"Chihiro! That is just silly."

"You know we never found out why our rat problem went away all the sudden."

Chihiro's mother darted her eyes from left to right. She started to check the ground. Then as she walks with Chihiro into the kitchen she falls behind Chihiro to let her go first. She does this possibly as a human sacrifice. Chihiro places her hands behind her head and turns as her mother turns on the lights.

"You know that that snake would never hurt me. You said it your self I treated it like a baby. I recall that it didn't like you much though. But you're most likely right these old stories won't scare you."

Chihiro giggles to see her mother's eyes had widened. Chihiro's father started to laugh at the site of Mrs. Ogino face. Suddenly Mrs. Ogino expression changed to her realization that they were just pulling her string. Her punches her husband in the arm, then looks at Chihiro. Chihiro eyes expand at the familiar look on her mother's face. Chihiro runs around the kitchen as her mother advanced toward her.

"CHIHIRO!!"

"DAD HELP!!!"

"I CAN'T! Your mother will KILL me."

Chihiro ran into the living room and trips on the leg of the couch.

_'When did that get there?'_

Soon after Chihiro's mother trips over Chihiro and they begin to laugh as they roll over to lie side by side. 

"You ladies okay down there?"

"…Yeah…"

Chihiro laughs out. Then she looks at her mom and then they grab Mr. Ogino's legs and he falls back. They all laugh harder, especially Chihiro and her mother.

"It's…good to…to have…you back…Chihiro…"

Mrs. Ogino laughs out as she turns her head to look at Chihiro.

"It's good to be back."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." _'Yeah, it is.'_

Beloved Reviewers:

**Shazaoblossom**: I am glad that you reviewed and liked it so far! Are you glad to know that Chihiro I all right? I hope so.

**Migihayami Kohaku**: Hello! I haven not heard from you in a while! I hope you like it sooooo far! 

**MagRowan**: Have you seen Ronin Warriors? Well anyway I am glad that you like my story! You are going to have to read like everyone else to see what is going to happen. Thanks, I'll try to keep up the good work! 

**Yoko**: Hey thank you! It means a lot that someone cares! I'm glad this story appeals to so many…a couple of people…well you know what I mean. I hope you like it so far!

Beloved Readers:

Sorry that this chapter was sooooooo short! It was completely necessary, but you'll see why later! I wasn't trying to waste time or space. Her parents are important! I hope you liked it! I also hope I did some justice to make you see Chihiro! Thanks for reviewing! Keep them coming! See ya next time!

-BlackDragon7


	8. The Night at the Tunnel

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own any of the Spirited Away characters they belong to Hayao Miyazaki. Except those of whom I create! (Which really are not Spirited Away characters!)

The _Italic _words are their thoughts. The **_Bold Italic_**meansKite's story but it will soon change to being a flash back. Thanks!****

Previously on "The Hard Part of Letting Go":

("It's good to be back."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." _'Yeah, it is.')_

**_A memorable dark haired boy waited at a dense alley. A sleek silver car lined with black made its way across the alley with out its lights. The car stopped a few feet in front of him. The bights were flashed into his eyes the deep blue of the man's eyes were shaded by his eyelids. The driver and passenger door was opened and two tall men stepped out of the car. They stood in silence awaiting the opening of the man's eyes._**

**_"Identify your self."_**

**_"Kite, Kou. I'm here to…"_**

**_"We know."_**

**_ The passenger walks back to the other door. He opens it and steps back then he holds out his hand. A hand adorned in a black glove placed its self into his and brought forth a body dressed in black. A black hood covered the face of the individual. Kite places a hand over his heart and bows. In return the figure bents its head in respond._**

**_"I'm glad you've arrived safely. I'm sure you will find this place to your likening."_**

**_ The figure holds out its hand then sweeps it toward the car. Kite walks toward the car. The two men close the doors behind Kite and figure. As Kite drove away the tow men waiting for a black car to roll up and they silently got into it and followed Kite in the other car. The silence was penetrated by the deep voice of the passenger._**

**_"You lied."_**

**_"About what?"_**

**_"Tokyo."_**

**_"I know."_**

**_"Why."_**

**_"I had to."_**

**_"She is special."_**

**_"Yea, she is."_**

**_"Why did you hide from her?"_**

**_"…"_**

**_"I see."_**

**_"…"_**

**_"Humans."_**

**_ The passenger removed the black cloth covering its mouth._**

**_"Why are you here?"_**

**_"… That is my business."_**

**_"Spirits." _**

**_ A smirk spreads across the lips of the passenger. The smirk seemed to be one of pride. Kite smiles at his remark._**

**_"I taught you well."_**

**_"I know."_**

**_"Did you find it?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Is it close?"_**

**_"Yes. Tomorrow I'll take you there."_**

**_"Good."_**

**_"Its good to have you home."_**

**_"It is good to be home, with you."_**

~* ~

Chihiro awakes to the smell of cooking bacon and rice. She can hear her mother voice scolding her father for picking at the food. Her father's chuckling climbs the stairs and into Chihiro's ears. Her mother's voice bellows up the stairs calling to Chihiro. Chihiro loves warmth of her bed and refuses to get up and out into the cold. At the second call Chihiro hears her mother screeching at her father interrupts it. Chihiro chuckles in her bed as she rolls over and covers her self with her blankets. Heavy footsteps strain the stairs. It was her father. Chihiro tries to keep from giggling as he opens the door. She can feel her father nearing her bed. He leans over her and checks her face. Then he places his hand on her head.

"Faker! Get up its time for breakfast."

"NO! It's so cold!"

"Wrap yourself in your blanket and come and join us!"

"Okay. I heard mom yelling at you. You haven't changed."

"Ya, we're just like little kids!"

"I know!"

Chihiro smiles and holds her dad's hand. He pats her hand and walks out of her room. Chihiro lies in her bed smiling and feeling good. The morning seemed to be going perfect. Chihiro rolls out of bed forgetting to catch herself she falls on to the floor. She starts laughing at her self and lifts her self up as she wraps her self in her blanket. She bounces down the stairs and see her mother pushing plate into her father's hands and turning back to dishing out the food. The father smiles as he sees her coming down the stairs. Her mother turns around to the sound of one of the chairs being pulled out. She smiles at Chihiro, then walks over and kisses her head as she places a bowl of rice in front of Chihiro. 

"Did you sleep well honey?'

"Yes I did."

"Good! Eat up and take a shower."

"Why?"

"Kite's mother called and asked if we could join her for lunch while the boys go out to play."

"Okay. IS Kite home?"

"Why Yes honey."

"Good."

"But, he is going to join us later. He has to work."

"Oh, okay."

Chihiro takes a bite with a smile and swings her feet as she thinks of Kite and his smile. Her nose starts to itch. Her hair was lightly brushing her nose. Chihiro blow her hair away only to bring more forward. Chihiro drops her head. She runs her fingers in her hair and holds it back in a ponytail. She realizes her rubber band was on her other hand. She lets her hair fall and brings the purple rubber band to her fingers. She stops. A flash of figures blinks in her head, the visions of the past, Granny, Lin, Bou, Yubaba, No-face and Haku. Haku. Chihiro remembered the dark tunnel and the world on the other side. She was not excited to see Kite anymore, actually she dread seeing him now. She wanted to see Haku. He was the whole reason in coming. She notices her mother was now watching her. So Chihiro continues putting up her hair. Her mother goes back to eating her breakfast. Then tries to forget Haku and get her self excited for seeing Kite. It was hard. 

~*~*~*~

**_ A silver car lined with black pulled up to a white house that had no lights on. Another car pulled up behind it, then backed up and parked on the street. Kite stepped out of the silver car. Then walked around to open the passenger door, he held out his hand. The black dressed person took his hand. Then took a look around. She quickly covers her face and walked toward the door. Kite follows behind as the other two men cut across the lawn. Kite opens the door and leads them into the kitchen._**

**_"You need to get some rest. Your old bedroom is still there and open to you."_**

**_"No. You will take me tonight."_**

**_"You should…"_**

**_"Now. Please."_**

**_"Fine. I will take you to Yubaba. She doesn't expect you until tomorrow."_**

**_"I know. Thank you."_**

**_ The car was silent as they approached the tunnel. Kite gets out of the car. The passenger door was opened and the figure stepped out and walked toward the tunnel._**

**_"Promise me something."_**

**_"Tell me what it is and then I will decide."_**

**_"No promise me regardless of what it is. Please."_**

**_"Fine."_**

**_"Free them all for me. Bring him back to us."_**

**_"I will."_**

**_"Remember who you are."_**

**_"I could never forget."_**

**_ The figure walks into the darkness of the tunnel. The two men stood on either side of the tunnel opening. Kite watched as she disappeared into the dark._**

**_"We will stay here until she returns. We will watch over her. She has things she wants delivered to her in the morning. We are the watchers. We will watch the world of the Spirits as we were taught."_**

**_"There are only two of you."_**

**_"No there are a couple but three are here at the entrance."_**

**_The two men point at the moss covered stature. Kite remembers the other figures he saw as he drove up to the tunnel. Kite bows as the men turn into mossy gray stone. Kite gets back into the car and drives away. He looks back one last time in his mirror, to him it seemed as if the statues of the two men had disappeared. Kite continues down the beaten path in the silent moonlit darkness. _**

Beloved Reviewers:

**Shazaoblossom**: Hello! Sorry I did not really put Haku in this one! But I promise he will be in the next one! 

**Migihayami Kohaku**: Hello! I haven not heard from you in a while! I hope you like it sooooo far! 

**MagRowan**: Hey! Well I am very glad that you like my story! I really hope you and all the rest liked this chapter! Haku is coming up next! Stay tuned!

**Yoko**: Hi! I hope that you like it! You have to wait to see Haku and find out who this girl is! Heheheh1 Anyway, I hope you liked it and I will update as soon as possible!

Beloved Readers:

Sorry that this chapter was sooooooo long! Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Do not be mad at me for not putting Haku in this one! The next chapter is all his! So! Get ready! Well I hope this chapter was interesting enough! But I hope that you enjoyed it! I love the encouragement! Thanks for reviewing! Keep them coming! See ya next time! Sorry I re-read this and decided to change a few things! IT makes a little more sense to me now! Sorry it has taken so long! Next one will be up in a minute!

-BlackDragon7


	9. The Day After

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own any of the Spirited Away characters they belong to Hayao Miyazaki. Except those of whom I create! (Which really are not Spirited Away characters!)

The _Italic _words are their thoughts. The **_Bold Italic_**meansKite's story but it will soon change to being a flash back. Thanks!****

Previously on "The Hard Part of Letting Go":

(**_The two men point at the moss covered stature. Kite remembers the other figures he saw as he drove up to the tunnel. Kite bows as the men turn into mossy gray stone. Kite gets back into the car and drives away. He looks back one last time in his mirror, to him it seemed as if the statues of the two men had disappeared. Kite continues down the beaten path in the silent moonlit darkness.)_**

"Ah, here he is!" a warm voice reaches past Chihiro and mingles around Kite. Kite smiles as he sees Chihiro turn and send a welcoming smile his way. As Chihiro stands her father and Kite's father stand in respect. Chihiro runs to Kite and throws her arms around him. Kite blushes, but hugs her back. Mr. Ogino clears his throat awaiting Chihiro to be release Kite. Chihiro giggles and lets go of Kite and grabs his hand and lead him to the table.

"Kite, you remember my parents, right?"

"Yes I do. Mr. and Mrs. Ogino. Please to see you again."

Kite extends his hand and shakes hands with Mr. Ogino. Kite turns and starts to reach for Mrs. Ogino's hand but the small woman reaches up and hugs him. Kite stands stunned but places his arms around her carefully, knowing Mr. Ogino was watching him. Kite smiles shyly as he lets go of Mrs. Ogino. 

"I'm so glad that you could make it."

Mrs. Ogino pushes Kite toward Chihiro. Chihiro takes Kite's arm and they walk toward the table. Kite places his hand over Chihiro and gently smiles down on her.

"I guess this means we can start to eat, right?"

Mr. Ogino smiles after Mrs. Ogino brow furrows.

"Yes it does."

"Oh! Kite you missed the most wonderful lunch."

"Did I mother? Well, I'm here now."

Kite never releases his gaze from Chihiro. She giggles as she notices Kite's steps falter a little. Kite pulls out Chihiro's chair and pushes it back in after she sits. He sits next to her seeming to not notice anything around him. 

The smell of the food danced around the patio and mingled with the laughter of both families. Mr. Ogino and Mr. Kou were giving each other stock tips as Mrs. Ogino and Mrs. Kou were sharing stories about their children. Kite and Chihiro were lost in their own world. They were busying them selves with idle talk. 

"Everyone ready for the second course?"

"YEAH!"

"Kite will you give he a hand, son?"

'Yeah, sure."

Kite smiles as he walked into the house and started to pick up the plates of food. But Mr. Kou stopped him and set the plates back on the table. Mr. Kou exhaled heavily and put the last plate down. Kite stopped smiling. Mr. Kou shifted his weight and placed his hand on his hip.

"What is it?"

"Tokyo?"

"What?"

"Where is she?"

"What? Dad our not …"

"The Oginos told us you said you were flying to Japan to do some 'business'."

"Oh. Yes I did…"

"And your mother and I did not know. So we had to cover up our feeling of surprise. Why did you not tell us you were supposed to be in Tokyo? We had to lie to them to get them to think we knew where you were and we had to play as if…"

"Dad. I'm sorry. It was all wrong I was just supposed to say good bye to Chihiro and go to…"

"All I really want to know now is where is she?"

"Well she wanted to go last night and I had to take her."

"Show me."

Mr. Kou places his fingers on Kite's forehead. A blur appears in his mind and he hears fog of words and the pictures clear in his head. 

**_(("You need to get some rest. Your old bedroom is still there and open to you."_**

**_"No. You will take me tonight."_**

**_"You should…"_**

**_"Now. Please."))_**

"I see. She wanted to complete the mission as so as possible."

"She was…is too stubborn. I could not refuse her. You know how it is. Beside we promised we would help her on her mission."

"Yes, well, we should get going they are waiting for their food."

"Alright."

Mr. Kou and Kite walk out closing the sliding door behind them.

Beloved Reviewers:

**Shazaoblossom**: Hello! Sorry I did not really put Haku in this one! But I promise he will be in the next one! (Once again I'm sorry!) 

**Migihayami Kohaku**: Hello! I haven not heard from you in a while! I hope you like it sooooo far! (Dido!)

**MagRowan**: Hey! Well I am very glad that you like my story! I really hope you and all the rest liked this chapter! Haku is coming up next! Stay tuned! (Sprry next one I promise!!!)

**Yoko**: Hi! I hope that you like it! You have to wait to see Haku and find out who this girl is! Heheheh1 Anyway, I hope you liked it and I will update as soon as possible! (Yeah dido!)

Beloved Readers:

Hey sorry this one is soooo short I have to work on my other stories but I promise I'll put the next on up right after! It took me forever to update because of writer's block! I will start the other chapter in a few hours! See ya later!

-Black Dragon7


End file.
